


The Last Donut

by Tiresias



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I read it and had to write it, Sam and Bucky have manners, Steve is a horrible heathen, and a donut stealer, based on a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiresias/pseuds/Tiresias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt from the-stonedsoldier: </p><p>Sam and Bucky are the kind of people who would get into a massive argument because there’s one donut left and neither of them wants to be the asshole who eats it. </p><p>Steve is the kind of person who would just walk in and take the fucking donut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Donut

Bucky licks his fingers to get the last of the frosting and sprinkles that remain from his startlingly good strawberry donut. Across the center island Sam looks at his own fingers, tacky with frosting, before sighing and wiping them off with a napkin–- _like one does._

‘That’s just sad, man,’ He says to Bucky as the man in question continues to lick every microscopic bit of frosting off his fingers. 

Bucky levels him with a ‘bitch please’ look. His finger pulls out of his mouth with a pop. ‘Nah, what’s _sad_ is you wasting frosting like that.’ He jerks his head to indicate the napkin Sam’s still holding in his hands.

Sam throws it at his head. Bucky ducks and lets it float to the floor. He raises an eyebrow. ‘Better pick that up before Steve gets back.’

‘Please. He’s got no business lecturing me about mess in the kitchen.’

Bucky smirks and shrugs, agreeing, but not wanting to agree too obviously. Sam rolls his eyes.

There’s a pause, then both of them flick their eyes to the almost empty box of donuts: there’s only one left.

And they were _really_ good.

Sam winces internally, but his Momma raised him right. ‘You go ahead, man. Finish it up.’

Bucky looks up, affronted. ‘I had three more than you. I can’t take it.’ He grew up with three younger sisters and Steve to look after–there was no way he could take the last of something. It wouldn’t be right.

‘Are you sure?’ Sam asked. ‘Because I would have thought you wanted to make sweet sweet love to one last donut before they were all gone.’

Bucky’s eyes narrow. ‘I don’t know, Sam. Seems like you might need it more than me, the way you were wasting all your frosting.’

Ooh, is that how it’s gonna be?

‘I’m not the one who needs feeding up.’ Sam fires back. ‘I know how much food it takes to keep you going, just eat the donut, man.’

‘You bought this round, you eat the last donut. Those are the rules.’

‘Rules? There’re rules now?’ 

‘Just eat the donut, Sam.’

‘You eat the donut.’

‘No you–’

The sound of the front door slamming open cuts short their argument, but they continue to glare at each other from across the center island as brightly oblivious Steve walks into the kitchen. He smiles at the both of them then positively beams when the sees there’s one last donut left in the box.

‘Hey, is anyone eating that?’

‘No,’ ‘Go ahead,’ Sam and Bucky growl, still glaring at each other.

‘Thanks guys!’ Steve reaches out and snags the donut, shoving half of it into his mouth in one bite. He groans. ‘Ohh, these are sooo good. They’re from that bakery down on 15th, right?’

Both Sam and Bucky are now staring at Steve. Sam finally finds his voice.

‘Uh, yeah. 15th. Right.’

Steve mumbles his appreciation through the second half of the donut he crams into his mouth. ‘Mmm, Right. Gotta shower, but we good to go in fifteen?’

Sam and Bucky mm-hmm and grunt an affirmative as Steve starts to leave the kitchen but pauses when he sees the napkin on the floor. He leans down to pick it up. 

'Come on, guys!' his words are still a little muffled from the donut remains in his mouth but his disapproval is clear. He glances at Bucky but Bucky shakes his head with an 'it wasn't me' expression. Steve squares his shoulders nobly as he throws the napkin into the trashcan, his eyes sliding past Sam in disappointment as he finally leaves the kitchen.

Sam and Bucky's gazes snap back to each other like they’re magnetized.

‘Did you see that?’ Bucky asks, disgust in his voice.

‘I saw it but I don’t believe it,’ Sam answers, sadness warring with incredulity.

‘He just…he just took it.’

‘Didn’t even offer to share.’

‘We could have split it.’

‘Shoved it in his mouth like he didn’t even think about it.’

‘All right, that’s it.’ Bucky slaps his hands on the countertop. He flicks his gaze to Steve’s bedroom where they can both hear the water running for the shower, and then back to Sam as they nod and say in unison:

‘He’s buying the next round.’


End file.
